Placebo
by disgustinghuman
Summary: An old fill for the DRRR! kink meme, in which Shinra uses Izaya as a Celty substitute, except that Izaya isn't the one being used here.


This was a fill for the _DRRR!_ kink meme that I did ages ago and completely forgot about. If you're looking for an ukefied, whiny, and girlicious Izaya to insert yourself into while he gets gangbanged by a bunch of random men and loves every minute of it, then please look elsewhere. In my mind, Izaya's a sexual sadist with control issues and that will never change. Shinra also has something of a mile-long masochism streak, which I guess is pretty much canon, hahah.

Anyway, this is kinda graphic and not at all cute unless you are a nightmare fetishist like I am. Also, probably OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Durarara!_. I just wrote this fanfiction.

* * *

He did not love because he was unable to. The boy in the white lab coat knew this, and yet he accepted his caresses and strokes as something more than what they were.

"Come over to my place tonight," the raven haired man orders, chin resting on intertwined fingers.

The boy adjusts his glasses and tries not to avert his eyes from the penetrative stare. "Sure," he says simply, before turning in his seat to continue his homework.

* * *

The house his usually empty.

"My parents are on a business trip again," he says simply, sipping coffee from a paper cup. "I don't care where _those two_ are, but they probably won't be home tonight, either."

"Oh," is all Shinra can say, and he nods awkwardly as he watches the other man down the rest of his hot, bitter beverage, his protruding Adam's apple going up and down with every sip. The boy licks his dry lips and shuffles his nervous feet, waiting.

Izaya tosses the cup and strides out of the kitchen, his hand waving a signal for the future doctor to follow.

Shinra's steps do not falter.

* * *

He does not like the taste of him.

Izaya forces his length down Shinra's throat, knowing full well that he does not like this; cannot take this. And he continues, silent in contrast to the boy's wretched gags, save for the dark, jovial chuckles he gives when Shinra attempts to push him away.

This is the price Shinra pays, and Izaya takes full advantage of it.

* * *

_"I won't be home 'till later tonight, Celty! Don't wait up!" Shinra waves an overly enthusiastic goodbye as he heads out the door._

_He receives only silence in return._

* * *

"Even like this, with my cock down your throat, you're still thinking about her, aren't you?" Izaya husks, laughing at the others complete inability to speak.

Shinra wouldn't be unable to deny it, though, even if his mouth _was_ empty. His face flushes a furious fuchsia, and tears leak from shut eyelids. His absolute humiliation is the only push Izaya needs.

"Fuck," he hisses, pulling out and coming in spurts on Shinra's face, soiling his skin and glasses.

There is a moment of silence between them as Izaya rubs his half-hard dick on Shinra's skin. Then, there is the ruffle of fabric. Shinra knows what to do know; it's become methodic, really. He removes his clothes and bends over on the floor, face rubbing against the rug, arms down and ass up.

"Please, Celty. Spank me."

* * *

Sometimes, Izaya would use a flogger and once, a whip (though he didn't like the unpredictability with the latter), but he did not need toys to leave purple welts on Shinra's skin.

"Do you want more, little boy?" Izaya asks, mockingly, his fingers cruelly twisting Shinra's nipples from behind.

The 'little boy' is drooling like a child, blood dripping from a self-inflicted wound on his lips.

"Yes," he gasps. Yes, please...

Izaya gives him more.

* * *

He fucks him dry.

He tears him from inside out, long nails digging down his skin, slim fingers pulling back his mousy brown hair. His fist, however, is well-lubed as he pumps Shinra's cock, which is tied at the base with a ribbon – black, of course. Celty's color.

"Do you like it, Shinra? Do you like the feeling of my hand around you?"

"Yes!" Shinra yelps, face scraping against the rugged floor.

"Are you imagining her pussy?" Izaya demands, as he squeezes his right fist around his length. "Imaging how tight her cunt would feel as she rides you, her slim thighs around your waist?"

Shinra only moans this time, loudly, as he imagines Celty above him in his mind. Izaya leans down close to his ear. His voice is raspy and low; too low, too masculine, but how is Shinra supposed to know that Celty's voice isn't like that too?

"Just imagine!" Izaya exclaims, laughter edging his voice. "How lovely her skin looks in the moonlight, how wet she is around you. The sound of your sac slapping against her ass...just like mine is now!"

Izaya's teeth scrape cruelly against Shinra's neck, and he lets out a small scream.

Izaya is laughing, laughing, _laughing_ into his ear as he fucks him like a cheap whore. "Tell me," he whispers in a steady voice, as if unaffected by the tight heat around him. "When you look at the scars and marks I've given you, do you pretend they're from her? Do you jack off your small prick in the bathroom, running your hands along the bruises and welts and bite marks as you come into your clenched fist, like some hopeless slut?"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_, Shinra wants to scream. _Stop talking it's hard it's so hard to picture her when you talk like that stop it shut up and just let me come for once please shut up shut the stop smirking hell up_.

"Co..." Shinra manages, his voice raw and aching from unspoken words.

"What's that, now? I can't hear you!"

Shinra looks up at the man through come-streaked lashes. "I...wanna come. Please."

Izaya frowns. He leans back and smacks Shinra's ass, the sound of it resounding throughout the room.

"Tell me you're a worthless whore," he breathes. "Tell me how desperately you want her, and how far you're willing to go for even a shadow of what you truly want, and then _beg_ me to let you release into her pussy."

Izaya pulls him up by the hair so that Shinra's back is flat against him. "If you don't," he starts, in an unnecessarily loud voice. "I'll leave you on the floor where you belong, come leaking from your used, pathetic hole, completely unsatisfied."

Shinra gasps. "Please let me come, Izaya," he begs pathetically. "Please, I wanna come, haah..."

The fist in his hair tightens. The voice behind him is harsh. "Say it."

"I'm...a whore..." the boy lets out. "I want…Celty so bad that I -...hah, nn...I'm...willing to let a guy rape my...oh, God! My asshole!"

Izaya's lubed fist pumps the boy's cock harder. He slams the boy's face back onto the floor, making him yelp.

"You wanna come?" Izaya asks, eyes ablaze, a sadistic smirk ruining his graceful features. His voice is quivering. Not in fear or pleasure, but rather, _excitement_. "You wanna blow your load into Celty's tight, soaking cunt? You wanna writhe beneath her like the slut that you are, beg her to fuck you 'till you can't see straight? You want her to choke you, spank you, use those shadowy tendrils to explore your used insides?"

"Aah, hahn, yesss," Shinra slurs, spit splashing from his mouth, pre-come dribbling down his swollen manhood. "Please let me come, Celty, please let me come...!"

Chuckling, Izaya unties the ribbon around the boy's cock, but he cruelly discontinues pumping it, and instead focuses all of his energy on pounding him into the carpet. It does not matter because Shinra comes, screaming her name and messing up the carpet.

Izaya's hand delivers blows to Shinra's asscheeks in 'punishment' for being the filth that they both know he is, and then unleashes his load into his battered insides.

He laughs the entire time.


End file.
